Aullandole a la Luna
by DREIGNUS
Summary: El orgullo es mala compañia. Así como los malos sentimientos. Es un lugar donde las reflecciones no sirven, y no llevan a ningún lado. El primer Sam y Vlad en español.
1. Comentarios al aire

Aullándole a la Luna

Danni, Sam y Toker estaban frente a una de las computadoras de este último, observando en la brillante pantalla a uno de los rivales más fuertes en el mundo fantasma. Uno que estaba jugando ajedrez con su gato. Una brilante alteración en una de las camras ocultas de Vlad Masters lo hacia posibe.

-¡¿Habían visto algo más patético que eso!?- Rió Danni antes de tirarse al suelo junto con Toker, riendo a carcajas mientras el querido alcalde de Amyti Park explicaba tranquilamente a su gato quien era el mejor jugador de los dos. Como si el pequeño gato alvino fuera a responderle una explicación tan compleja acerca de una jugada que nunca hizo ya que su amo jugaba por ambos.

-¡Pero que tipo tan loco!- Reía Toker sujetándose el estomago. Sam parecía la única desubicada en esa escena. Ya que no reía de la aparente broma, ya que, exactamente, no encontraba lo gracioso. No lo iba a admitir, pero ella solía jugar con la difunta "Srta. Bigotes", su antigua gata negra, en partidas de ajedrez como la que estaba sucediendo.

-Que maduros- dijo molesta y perfectamente audible.

-Oh, vamos, Sam- sonrío Danni -No negaras que sólo un perdedor hablaría con su mascota y...Oh, ups- dijo nerviosamente cuando vio la mirada gélida que le daba su amiga. Toker no, así que siguió riendo descaradamente a costillas del alcalde.

-Em, Toker, creo que mejor vamos por algo para comer- dijo Danni rápidamente y de un tirón tomo a su amigo y lo jalo a la cocina. Sam no dijo nada y resoplo furiosa. Sabia que Danny traería algo para ella a modo de ofrenda para calmar su furia. Eso, y a parte varias disculpas seguidas de más disculpas.

Pero no podía culparlos por reírse. Cuando Danni necesito de alguien con quien hablar, aunque fuera para pelear, siempre tuvo a su familia... Toker también...

-Tus mascotas se vuelven tú familia Danni... cuando nadie en ella desea  
hablarte...- Se dijo para si. Y miro de reojo la pantalla.

-Siento que lo he conquistado todo mi querida amiga...- Decía el alcalde  
Masters dejando su juego, y tomando a su gata en brazos para acariciarla-  
Pero siento que algo me falta... Que no lo tengo todo...- Se puso de pie y miro por la ventana- Siento a veces que estoy en un lugar donde no debería de estar... Mi querida amiga, a veces no se que es esta sed que tengo, es una necesidad inmovible de tenerlo todo... Como un hueco dentro de mi que no se llena, o al menos no lo hará hasta tener lo que necesito... O quizás lo sé... Y ya no puedo tenerlo... Quizás una oportunidad que se fue...- Hizo una pausa y miro a su gata- Pero soy un Masters, alguien que nació para ser el mejor, soy especial y no necesito de nadie- miro al cielo- Si, un Masters... un heredero digno... quizás por eso necesito a Danni, para que sea mi digno heredero, al igual que yo lo fui de mi padre- hizo una pausa y acaricio a su gata- Ya no lo recuerdo... ¿Qué diría ahora si me viera…? ¿Estará orgulloso?... Ojalá me hubiese dicho eso alguna vez…-

Sam miro inexpresiva a la figura del alcalde. Vio sus ojos. Y sintió ese ligero deja vú.

-¿Qué me haría sentir mejor?- Pregunto el alcalde mirando a su blanca amiga-¡ah, buena idea mi pequeña! ¡Veamos a gente más miserable que yo por televisión!- Hizo una pausa y añadió- Y recuerda, si alguien pregunta, eres el gato de mi hermana-

Sam aparto la vista de la pantalla cuando el alcalde Masters encendió el televisor.

-... Oportunidades que se van...- murmuro para ella- Y deseos de poseer algo que llene ese gran hueco en tu corazón… o quizás es algo que se fue y no regresara… oportunidades que se van…- se dijo mirando ningún punto en particular- Que poético- añadió con una mueca de desagrado.

Sam sintió el repentino deseo de salir a caminar. Necesitaba pensar. O alejar sus pensamientos de su corazón.

-Tontas cámaras ocultas- murmuro tomando la salida del cuarto de Toker. Bajo las escaleras y vio a sus dos amigos jugando mientras reparaban unos emparedados con sodas para acompañar. Sam sólo los miro unos segundos, y sin hacer ruido, salio de ahí.

Camino por las calles observando a nadie en particular. ¿Adonde iría? No a casa eso era seguro. Sus padres de seguro estarían en una lujosa y cara fiesta, mientras la excusaban frente a sus ricos amigos y sus hijos por no estar presente.

"Oh, perdonen a Samantha, tuvo que salir a Francia" dirían "Esta estudiando en un caro colegio en Italia" añadirían "Se divierte mucho en un hotel de Hawaii" dirían al final. Para ellos era una pena que ella fuera diferente. Que no fuera como ellos. Pero así era ella, y no quería ser diferente. No deseaba que la amarán por ser algo que no era.

O quizás deseaba eso…

No tenía recuerdos de haber sido abrazada. O de alguna palabra de cariño sincero. No tenía muchos recuerdos felices en realidad…

Sam sólo camino hasta el parque, y se sentó en una banca alejada de la vista de os demás. Y el tiempo paso frente a ella, mientras veía a las familias pasar tiempo juntas.

Y el sol se oculto. Pero para Sam eso fue indiferente. Hacia horas que el parque estaba sólo, pero algo en ella rehusaba irse de ahí. Sentía una extraña calma. Una extraña paz.

-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Si es la pequeña Samantha, la amiga de Danni!- río una voz familiar. Sam no tuvo que girarse. Sabía que era Vlad, seguramente se había aburrido del televisor y había salido a hacer de las suyas. Ese sujeto tenía un bizarro sentido de lo que la diversión era. Es decir, no todos encuentran fascinante y sano perseguir al hijo de tu antiguo amor de universidad para que acepte ser tu hijo sustituto a falta de uno natural.

-Excelente, gracias a ti, mi querida Samantha, Danni caerá… ¡EN MIS MANOS AJAJAJAJAJA!- se hizo una pausa incomoda después de eso- Ejem, bueno, vámonos- dijo algo rojo, y observando como Sam sólo lo miraba sin decir nada mientras seguía sentada de la forma más natural.

-Dije, vámonos- repitió Vlad molesto –No querrás que lo haga por las malas ¿O sí?- dijo y vio como Sam sólo regresaba su atención al parque, como si nada hubiese pasado- ¡Ponme atención niñita!-

-Hoy hace una noche fresca- comento Sam en tono casual- Siéntate conmigo, sólo para variar-

Vlad tenía cara de haber sido abofeteado.

-Mi pequeña Samantha, creo que no conoces el concepto de plagio- sonrío Vlad con calma- ¡Significa que yo te secuestro en contra de tu voluntad no con tu permiso!- explico rápidamente tomándola de la cintura y cargándola como cochinito bajo su axila- Siente libre de gritar por auxilio- dijo con calma y empezando a flotar en el aire.

Sam se sentí muy sorprendida. No porque Vlad la estuviera secuestrando… de nuevo, sino porque eso no parecía asustarle. Sólo se dedico a perderse en sus pensamientos, mientras volaba sobre Amity Park.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a gritar o a decir algo como "No te saldrás con la tuya"?- pregunto Vlad, extrañado de tener un vuelo tan calmado, y libre de patadas y golpes. Oh, si. Le agradaba eso de no patadas y golpes.

Sam no le miro, y se hizo una pequeña pausa de silencio hasta que Vlad la escucho decir –Sólo pensaba que no eres tan malo…- estuvo apunto de soltarla del susto.

-Los halagos no evitaran que decida liberarte- río Vlad retomando el vuelo con calma.

Sam no contesto. Y el fantasma alcalde no sabía porque eso le molestaba.

El trayecto termino rápidamente. Vlad atravesó su mansión y llevo a Sam a su laboratorio secreto.

-¡Y ahora te encadenare para que no huyas!- río soltando a Sam y y tomando unos brazaletes.

Sam sólo se le quedo viendo sin decir nada. Sólo con esa inexpresiva expresión.

-…No pones resistencia, genial- sonrío Vlad y estaba por esposarla cuando sonó el timbre.

-/Es el secretario de tesorería amorcito/- sonrió cariñosamente el holograma de Maddy Fenton.

Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida y Vlad se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

-Em, gracias….- dijo Vlad poniéndose entre Sam y su holograma para que no pudiera verlo- Puedes irte- indico.

-/Esta bien cariñito, me encanta como lucen tus colmillos hoy/- sonrió la inanimada Maddy, haciendo sonreír a Vlad. El cual no recordó a Sam hasta que el holograma desapareció y tuvo que toparse con su extrañada mirada.

-¿Qué?- gruño Vlad recordando que iba a esposarla, cuando volvió a sonar el timbre-Uhg, ya voy, ya voy- dijo volando hacia el techo del laboratorio, pero entes de atravesarlo, miro a Sam- Ni intentes huir, este laboratorio no tiene salidas para humanos, luego termino contigo- y volvió a sonar el timbre-¡Que ya voy!-

Sam suspiro cuando se fue, y miro el lugar que una vez ocupo el holograma de la mamá de Danni.

-Srta. Bigotes- murmuro para ella.

Si, eso era ese holograma para Vlad. Era como la Srta. Bigotes fue para ella. Una compañía que no dice cosas feas. Que no miente o te lastima. Es un compañía que escucha y muestra afecto. Aunque sea un ilusión barata de la realidad.

Irónicamente, Sam no volvió a tener una mascota después de la Srta. Bigotes. A pesar del gran amor que le tuvo… le aterraba la idea de ser abandonada de nuevo. Sufrió mucho con su despedida, porque de nuevo estaría sola. Pero le asustaba más perder de nuevo a otro ser querido. Tenía miedo… miedo de la soledad que deja un ser que te ha amado… porque duele. Duele mucho saber que alguien te amo, y te dejo.

-Ni los seres vivos ni las maquinas duran…- se dijo.

-/Eso es erróneo, soy una versión del XPZ-1200, y tengo una garantía de 100 años/-

Sam miro sorprendida como el holograma había reaparecido. Estaba sonriendo tan idénticamente a su versión real que daba miedo. O dolor.

Sam la miro unos segundos – Vlad te mando ¿No?-

-/Si, mi corderito esta arriba haciendo su trabajo como alcalde/- sonrió y añadió-/¿Quieres te?/-

Sam lo pensó un poco antes de responder- Claro, si me muestras la cocino yo puedo prepararme algo más-

-/Claro, pero si tratas de huir te matare/- sonrío el holograma de forma encantadora. Sam pensó que era una copia muy idéntica al original.

De uno de los muros se abrió un pasaje secreto que daba a la planta alta.

-/Mi corderito piensa en todo/- sonrío la ciber-Maddy. Y Sam no quiso contradecirla.

Continuara...

En el trabajo tengo una hora de descanso, y lo unico que veo de 12 a 1 es a Danny Phantom. Así que escribire sobre esta pareja que me a estado rondando. De hecho, vi que faltan mucha variedad sobre Vlad. sólo lo tienen con Danny, y sin ser Yaoi... eso no es malo, pero, vamos chicos, demos una buena tajada de temas nuevos para este cartoon al cual ya le tengo aprecio. Jack Fentom me mata de la risa.

Me disculpo con los que esperaban una actualización para Naruto. Sorry.


	2. Comparaciones fragiles

-/Aquí es/- sonrió la Ciber-Maddy, mostrando orgullosa la cocina

**Aullándole a la Luna**

-/Aquí es/- sonrió la Ciber-Maddy, mostrando orgullosa la cocina. Después de  
pasar por un largo y muy inclinado pasillo lleno de escaleras, Sam de verdad  
se sentía con animo de comer algo y de sentarse. Vlad Masters no bromeo  
cuando dijo que no había salidas para humanos... Esos escalones fueron una  
tortura.

-/Mi terroncito de azúcar esta en su despacho haciendo su trabajo como  
alcalde, si lo interrumpes te mato, Oh, y hay pay de manzana en el  
refrigerador querida/- dijo alegremente el holograma.

"Idéntica a la original" pensó Sam sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras se  
acercaba al refrigerador. Abrió la puerta y tomo el pay y saco leche para  
acompañar. No quería saber que pensaría esa computadora loca sobre su  
decisión de no seguir la sugerencia del pay...

Sam tomo un vaso y tomo asiento en la barra que compartía lugar con una  
moderna estufa con televisor incluido. El holograma se quedo a su lado todo  
el tiempo, flotando de forma inanimada con esa dulce sonrisa adornando su  
rostro. A Sam comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

Aunque le incomodaba más el hecho de que no le incomodara estar en la mansión  
de Vlad. Es decir, era una prisionera, se supone que debería estar quejandose  
o algo así... Pero en su lugar estaba comiendo un plato de pay de manzana con  
leche, mientras la madre de Danni canturreaba una canción muy campante de la  
vida... O ciber-vida.

"¿Cuando fue que Vlad Master dejo de asustarme?" Pensó mirando como el  
holograma tarareaba una canción mientras supervisaba a un brazo mecánico  
salido del techo que estaba empezando a pulir la alacena.

"Srta. Bigotes..." Pensó Sam, al ver todas las gesticulaciones de la ciber  
Maddy. Tan reales como si versión encarnada, pero tan infinitamente  
diferentes. Ciber-MAddy era sólo una ilusión. Era una mentira. Apenas un  
deseo frágil mente sostenido en el aire. Su conducta estaba programada, su  
espontaneidad correspondía a un número reducido de conductas permitidas.  
Ciber-Maddy, es como la "Srta. Bigotes"Porque ninguna de las dos jamás dijo  
algo que pudiera lastimar. Ambas nunca harían algo en contra de la persona  
que más las amaba. Porque ambas, eran sólo el reflejo de algo deseado... Sólo  
eso y nada más.

Ambas, eran solo un deseo suspendido en el aire. Frágil e inalcanzable.

Porque no importaba cuantas veces Vlad reconstruyera a ciber-Maddy, esta  
nunca tendría un cuerpo real.

E irónicamente contraria a ciber-Maddy, Sam sabia que, a pesar de que  
la "Srta. Bigotes" hubiese tenido un cuerpo físico y le hubiese dado todo el  
calor que su corazón necesito en esos momentos... No pudría regresarla a la  
vida.

Tan similares eran ciber-Maddy y la "Srta Bigotes" y al mismo tiempo tan  
diferentes.

Vlad podría reconstruir y modificar a ese holograma... Pero nunca tendría a  
la real.

Y por más que Sam deseara la compañía de otro ser que la reconfortara en sus  
momentos de soledad, sabía que no soportaría perder a alguien más así de  
importante de nuevo.

Que contradictorios podían ser los deseos. Tan anhelados, y a las vez, tan  
evadidos.

Sam tomo una nueva rebanada de pay , mientras la ciber-Maddy ahora se  
dedicaba a pulir el piso con ayuda de una pulidora a control remoto. Sam  
dedujo que, obviamente debido a las maquinas, ningún otro ser humano vivía  
junto con Vlad. Algo muy conveniente si eres mitad fantasma loco y deseas  
convertirte y desconvertirte a cada rato para salir flotando por el techo  
para poner en práctica tu nuevo plan maligno. El cual de seguro fallara de  
nuevo.

Pero aun así, no dejaba de ser triste que Vlad viviera sólo. "Pero quizás no  
sea tan malo" pensó Sam "Quizás es mejor una casa vacía, que una llena, donde  
tus padres ni te hablan"

Sam suspiro cansada y bebió de su baso de leche.

-/Oh, Maddy cariño, que bueno que ya llegaste, es hora de tú cena tesoro/-

-Miau-

Sam se giro sorprendida, y vio a la ya conocida gatita albina de Vlad  
maullándole a la holo-Maddy. Rápidamente un brazo mecánico surgió del techo y  
deposito una lata de salmón junto a Sam, mientras un láser salido de la mesa  
abrió la lata sin problemas.

-/Aquí tienes dulzura/-sonrío la holo-Maddy-/Y recuerda lavarte muy bien  
después de la cena/ - y de un brinco, la gatita subió a un lado de Sam para  
comenzar a devorar el salmón.

Sam la miro sonriendo. Era una gatita muy linda; grande y peludita. Se veía  
que Vlad cuidaba muy bien de ella.

-Vlad se preocupa mucho por la pequeña Maddy ¿Verdad?- Sonrío Sam al  
holograma.

-/Así es, mi terroncito de azúcar es tan dulce como un chocolate caliente con  
malvaviscos/- sonrío holo-Maddy, con voz de quinceañera enamorada. Sam le dio  
una mirada de pena ajena, mientras acariciaba a la gatita que ya había  
terminado con su lata y se estaba lamiendo las patitas con elegancia.

-¡¿Que le haces a mi Maddy!?-y Sam soltar un chillido del susto.

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa!?-recrimino Sam a Vlad, que estaba en su modo de  
fantasma y flotaba a su lado. Al parecer acababa de atravesaré el piso-¡¿Qué  
no sabes saludar de forma normal cretino?!-

-/Hola tesoro/-

-Hola Maddy- sonrío Vlad abiertamente.

-Algo como eso- gruño Sam fulminando a Vlad que miraba embobadamente a la  
holo-Maddy.

-Eso me recuerda- dijo Vlad regresando al mundo real y mirando molesto a Sam-  
¿Qué le haces a mi-er, em digo..¿¡Que le haces al gato de mi hermana!?- Dijo  
quitándole a la pequeña gatita de los brazos.

-Si, claro, la gata de tú hermana, ajá- dijo Sam molesta.

-¡Lo es! -se defendió Vlad y _Maddy_ le lamió cariñosamente la mejilla-Espera,  
aquí no linda- le murmuro Vlad dándole la espalda a Sam. Quien nunca pensó  
ver una escena tan perturbadora como esa en su vida... Aunque una vez vio a  
Toker desnudo... Y las pesadillas aun la acosaban...

-Ejem, como iba diciendo- dijo Vlad girándose de nuevo a Sam, mientras la  
holo-Maddy entretenía a Maddy con el holograma de una mariposa-Te usare a ti,  
mi querida Samantha, para forzar a Daniel a unirse a mi como ¡¡MI HIJO  
AJAJAJAJAJAJAAA!!- Y de nuevo se hizo una pausa incomoda, ya que Sam estaba  
comiendo del pay sin prestarle atención-Estos jóvenes de ahora...- Gruño Vlad  
molesto, mientras _Maddy _jugaba con su capa.

-¿Quieres pay?- Ofreció Sam con calma aun sorprendido Vlad, que tenia la cara  
de alguien que acaba de ser golpeado y aun no se entera-Es de manzana, que  
asumiré debe ser su favorito alcalde, ya que eres el único que vive aquí-dijo  
Sam en tono cansado, mientras se servia una nueva rebanada y otro vaso de  
leche.

-Muy bien Samantha- dijo Vlad después de un rato- ¿Qué planeas? ¿Donde esta  
la cámara? ¿Que clase de plan extraño tiene entre manos Daniel?- Pregunto  
Vlad, mirando a todos lados, esperando ver a Danni aparecer en cualquier  
momento con un rayo de plasma en mano.

-No planeo nada ni yo, ni Danni... Y deje de llamarme Samantha- lo fulmino  
Sam molesta-Además, nosotros no andamos poniendo cámaras ocultas en las casas  
de otras personas para espiarlas en secreto, eso es de bouyeristas-

-¡¡No lo es!!- Se defendió Vlad-¡¡No hay nada de insano en espiar al enemigo  
en su base!!-

-/Disculpa mi batidito de chocolate, pero Maddy Fenton ya entro a su recamara  
para cambiarse de ropa pastelito/-

La cara de Vlad se puso tan roja, que sus ojos fantasma casi se perdieron de  
la vista. Al contrario de los de Sam, que se abrieron como dos platos.

Después de unos segundos, Vlad recupero el color y se aclaro la voz  
ruidosamente -Ejem, bueno- dijo mirando a Sam seriamente- Espero que  
entiendas que ahora debo eliminarte-

-¡PERVERTIDO!-

-¡ES CON UN FIN ESTRATÉGICO!-

Continuara...

Gracias a: **ClausVegFan**(Vaya, muchas gracias por tu mensaje de apoyo, me hace muy feliz tu comentario, como no tienes idea. Es genial que no soy la unica de fan de Vlad por ahi suelta, jeje. ah, sin duda me pasare por tu perfil, ando ando ocupada, pero eso pasara rapido, asi podre leer tu fic y el de tu amiga. Prometo buscarte en el DA, me encanta ese sitio aunque tengo mi perfil descuidado, je. Genial que seas made in mexico tambien! anima mucho conoser paisanos. Aqui entre nos, me animo mucho el dia tus mensajes. Muchas gracias.), **master911**( Wow, cuanto tiempo sin verte master, es genial poder saludarte de nuevo. Perdona mi tardanza en todo este tiempo, se que de verdad me paso. Pero aun así me concedes algo de tu tiempo, me siento muy honrada, y mas porque leiste este fic mio, esperaba que nadie lo hiciera, si me preguntas, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y espero pronto ponerme al corriente con tu fic de viajero, me quede muy atras, pero hare lo posible por ponerme al corriente. Gracia spor todo) y a** Grayse** (Y vaya que el mundo te da sorpresas, ¿Asi que ya se acabo este cartoon? jaja, yo ni enterada, solo veo a Dannny Phantom a la hora de la comida y como ya no tengo vida, ni me he podido meter a algun sitio para enterarme algo de esta seria. Pero dejando eso de lado, muchas gracias por escribirme Grayse, en verdad te lo agradesco mucho, no sabes lo que significa para mi tener aun lectore/autores que me hagan el gran honor de escribirme. Te lo agradesco mucho, espero no defraudarte con este cap. de nuevo, gracias y pasa un exelente día, nos vemos!)


	3. Comprendiendo a medias

**Aullandole a la Luna**

Que extraño era todo para Sam. Mientras jadeaba por aire desesperadamente y se apoyaba en la mesa de la cocina. Estar casi una hora peleando con Vlad acerca de que si era o no un pervertido (cosa que si era pero que el alcalde se negaba a aceptar) la había dejado sin aliento y agotada. Vlad no estaba mejor, la holo-Maddy le estaba dando aire con un ventilador eléctrico salido del techo.

-¡Bueno, ya es suficiente!- Grito exasperado Vlad.

-/De acuerdo pastelito/- sonrío holo-Maddy y dejo de darle aire.

-Oh, no me refería a ti querida- sonrío Vlad- Tú sigue dándome aire por favor-

-/Claro mi tarro de miel/- sonrío, y saco de nuevo el ventilador del techo.

-Y como decía- retomo Vlad, mirando molesto a Sam- Ya estoy harto de tus constantes desconciertos, mi querida Samantha- ella se cruzo de brazos y lo miro desafiante- Así que, ya que cenaste, ¡vamos al laboratorio de una vez por todas!- Demando sujetando a Sam del brazo.

Ella se resistió, y le dio un buen puntapié en la rodilla- ¡¡AU!!- Chillo Vlad. Ya se le había olvidado lo mucho que dolían las botas militares con la punta de metal.

-¡En primer lugar; deje de llamarme Samantha!- Dijo Sam molesta, mirando a Vlad dando de saltos en un solo pie-Y en segunda- hizo una pausa indecisa- Supongo que gracias por la cena-

-¡Que?- Dijo Vlad sorprendido y tropezando con una silla y cayendo de cara al piso-¡Mi nariz!-

Sam giro los ojos cansada y se acerco a Vlad- A ver, vamos, le ayudo-se ofreció, tendiéndole la mano.

Vlad, que estaba a cuatro patas en el piso y sangrando de la nariz, le dio una mirada de incredulidad absoluta.

-¡Que pasa?- Pregunto ella molesta y ofendida-¡¿Que, acaso me vas a rechazar este acto de buena fe cretino?! ¡Pues quédate tirado ahí!-

-¡Soy capaz de levantarme por mi mismo, gracias!- Gruño Vlad, alzándose el mismo y tomando con fuerza uno de los brazos de Sam-¡Y ya no soportare más de tus desplantes juveniles, mi estimada Samantha!- Y sin decir mas, ambos se hicieron anti-materiales y traspasaron el piso hacia el laboratorio.

Apenas tocaron el piso del laboratorio, Vlad soltó a Sam y le coloco unos brazaletes con cadenas.

-Vaya, gracias- dijo ella con rencor.

-Considéralos un nuevo accesorio- le respondió él, del mismo mal humor, mientras regresaba a su apariencia humana. Sólo para descubrir con desagrado que seguía sangrando de la nariz. Gruño algo imperceptible, que a Sam le sonó como a barritas de queso.

-/Aquí esta el botiquín mi terroncito de azúcar/-sonrío la holo-Maddy, apareciendo de la nada junto con un brazo mecánico salido del piso, que cargaba el mencionado botiquín.

-Gracias linda- sonrío Vlad, tomando el botiquín y abriéndolo sobre una de las mesas del laboratorio-Ummm, ¿Dónde están esas...? Oh, aquí están- y sonriendo saco unas banditas.

-Debe estar bromeando, eso no evitará que siga sangrando- le dijo Sam, con una sonrisa burlona. Vlad le dio una mirada fulminante y se coloco unas de las banditas en la nariz. Que para su molestia, no paro el sangrado- Que raro, en el comercial decía que curaban las heridas- dijo confundido.

-A un lado- gruño Sam, y le quito a Vlad el botiquín de las manos.

-¡Eso es mío jovencita!-

-Si, ya vi lo bien que sabe usarlo- le dijo ella molesta, y saco unas gasas- Con esto bastara- y miro a Vlad- Ahora levante la cabeza mirando al techo-

-¡Para que? ¿Para que puedas degollarme?- La desafío Vlad, molesto.

-No- gruño Sam ofendida- Es para que la sangre no siga bajando y yo pueda limpiarle la nariz. Es un remedio casero, ¿O qué? ¿Cómo se curaba usted la nariz cuando sangraba de ella? ¿Arranándosela?- Le espeto ella.

-Claro que no- dijo molesto y arrebatándole una de las gasas- Además, yo puedo hacerlo por mi mis--ugg- Vlad se tambaleo ligeramente. Sam vio sorprendida como incluso se apoyaba de la mesa.

-Mi cabeza...- Murmuro Vlad.

-Ese golpe fue más fuerte de lo que creí- y se acerco rápidamente a él para ayudarlo. Pero fue sorprendida mente rechazada por un empujón.

-¡No te me acerques!-le espeto Vlad, aun apoyado en la mesa y mirándola furioso-¡No se que planeas, pero no me harás nada jovencita!-

Sam, furiosa y de nuevo ofendida por tercera ocasión, abrió la boca para responderle, pero al ver como Vlad se tambaleaba de nuevo y caía sobre sus rodillas prefirió guardárselo. Se apresuro a ir a su lado, y lo tomo de uno de los brazos- ¿Esta bien?-

Vlad no respondió, pero Sam vio como él miraba al holograma que estaba de pie junto a ellos, mirándolos con esa linda y eterna sonrisa. Había visto todo lo que había pasado, y no se había movido ni un milímetro para ayudar a su amo. Sam sintió una punzada de dolor al ver a Vlad desviar la mirada de su propia creación.

-Creo que espera que le de una orden...- Le dijo Sam con calma. Se hizo una pausa larga, hasta que escucho la voz de él- Lo sé... Lo sé...- Reconfirmo quedamente. Pero más que la confirmación del comentario de Sam, parecía que él mismo se había respondió una propia afirmación.

Sam incluso podía saber cual fue esa afirmación. "Ella no es Maddy" Lo sé... "Nunca lo será" Lo sé...

Sam no supo cuando cuanto tiempo paso. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y su mirada estaba en ningún lado en particular. Cuando reacciono, y recordó que estaba al lado de Vlad Masters, se giro a verlo, y sorpresivamente, se topo con su mirada.

Eso la pillo de sorpresa.

Pero no lo demostró.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los cuales Sam no dejo de analizar la situación en la que estaba. Vlad Masters, también Vlad Plasmius, archi enemigo de su amigo Danni... A quien amaba en secreto... Estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Mirándola con sus fríos ojos y una expresión de no entender que pasa. Mientras que ella hacía todo lo posible por no mostrar lo nerviosa que eso la ponía. Ella no era muy adepta al contacto personal y que se diga si ese contacto era de un insano fantasma-humano... Que además espiaba a las mujeres en su dormitorio... Mujeres casadas y con hijos.

Y ese pensamiento la hizo reaccionar.

-Bueno, ¿Lo llevo a un hospital?- Pregunto ella con calma.

-No- dijo el serio y apartándose de ella con relativa calma.

-Se dio muy fuerte, y esos mareos no son buenos- le objeto ella mirándolo molesta.

-Ningún Masters a ido al hospital por pequeñeces- le espeto él, poniéndose de pie y ajustándose la corbata.

"Apuesto que ningún Masters estaba tan loco como él" pensó Sam molesta- Pero aun así necesita ayuda-

-¡Yo no necesito de nadie!-le espeto molesto- ¡Eso es para débiles! ¡Ningún Masters que tenga dignidad le pediría nada a nadie!- Sam estaba por objetarle eso, cuando vio como Vlad regreso a su estado de fantasma y le daba la espalda -Ningún Masters le pide nada a nadie... Esos son sentimientos débiles, y yo no soy débil-

Y sin decir más, se elevo y traspaso el techo.

Una vez se hubo ido, holo-Maddy también lo hizo.

Sam se apoyo en la mesa del laboratorio y suspiro hondamente. Perdió su mirada por unos minutos hasta que vio como un brazo mecánico surgió del techo y le dejaba una almohada y un cobertor.

Sam tomo la manta y se cubrió con ella.

-El orgullo es un pésimo consejero...- Tomo la almohada, y se abrazo a ella- Si lo sabre yo...-

Continuara...

Gracias a : **Grayse **(Hola! gracias d enuevo por tu mensaje, prometo ponerme las pilas para suvir a mis otros fics. Muchas gracias por todo) **master911** (Hola, jaja, que bueno que te reiste, eso me anima la moral. La verdad, ya pensaba que habia perido mi toque para la comedia. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo) y a** ClausVegFan** (Vaya, me agrada poder sacar risas y animarles un poco. ¿en la Fac? ¿que estudias?, además, gracias por tus comentarios en locas vacaciones, me has animado en verdad el dia, sino es que el año. Suerte)


	4. Consepto de lo que no se hace

**Aullandole a la Luna**

-/¡Hola querida!/-

-Ugh...- Sam se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y rogo porque todo fuera un sueño.

-/No te preocupes, sólo vine a revisarte y ver que no estes destruyendo el laboratorio de mi ovejita/-

Sam empezó a considerar el hecho de reírse de ese sobre-nombre... Pero lo pensó mejor, no fuera ha ser que esa computadora loca no tuviera sentido del humor... Aunque Danni y Toker seguramente apreciarían la información.

"Pero le diré a ese tonto pervertido que le diga a su computadora que no le diga sus apoditos cariñosos enfrente de los demás" pensó quitandose la almohada de la cabeza y mirando al holograma que le veía sonriente.

-¿Qué hora es?- Le preguntó bostezando

-/Son las 12:37/ sonrío la computadora.

Sam gruño por lo bajo. No hacía ni 10 minutos que se había quedado dormida (Aunque dormir sobre la mesa del laboratorio era muy incomodo) -¿Y que está haciendo tú loco dueño ahora? ¿Espienado mujeres casadas otra vez?- Pregunto sintiendo sueño de nuevo.

-/Claro que no/- sonrío ciber-Maddy- /Mi corderito esta descansando en el piso del estudio/-

Sam abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, y miro de forma incrédula a al holograma-¿C-como has dicho?-

-/Dije, que mi corderito esta descansando en el piso del estudio. Se ve tan lindo ahí sin moverse/- añadio con su eterna sonrisa.

Sam palideció por un momento. Mientras una imagen de Vlad inconsciente le llenaba la cabeza. Una imagen del peor enemigo de su amor secreto... Una imagen de él, débil, inmóvil... inerte...

"¡No puedo dejarlo solo!" Se dijo decidida y se puso de pie de un salto-¡¿Dónde está Vlad?!-

¿Cuanto pueden ser 10 minutos?

¿Una eternidad? ¿Apenas un suspiro sostenido en el viento? Para Sam, diez minutos podrían ser ahora mismo como un río inmenso, de corriente imparable, al cual debía desafiar en una eterna marcha en su contra. O eso pensó, mientras subía jadeante el largo e inclinado pasillo de las escaleras que daban a la cocina. Sentía que cada escalón la colocaba un paso menos a su destino. Larga y eterna le pareció la marcha mientras subía.

Casi agradeció el golpe en su nariz, cuando nal fin llego a la cocina y tropezó con el último escalón que la hizo caer.

-/Y llegamos a la cocina de mi amorcito/- sonrío ciber-Maddy.

Sam se alzo con sus brazos y se sujeto la nariz que le dolía terriblemente y estaba sangrando.

La duda la asalto cuando salia de la cocina algo aturdida por el dolor.

¿Para que hacerlo? ¿Por que ayudarlo? ¿A un enemigo? ¿Por que molestarse?

Tantas dudas revoleteaban en su cabeza como aves queriendo escapar desesperadamente de su jaula. Y sin embargo, todas fueron calladas por una sola respuesta.

Una tan fuerte, que le dolía saber que fuera cierto.

"Por que yo también se lo que es estar sola"

Si, lo sabía. Porque por esa razón se conocieron Danny, Toker y ella. Por eso se hicieron amigos. Por eso ellos eran... Eran su familia...

Sintió sus ojos arderle tanto mientras se humedecían. Mientras apresuraba el paso hacía el estudio que ciber-Maddy le mostraba, ella sentía que a cada paso su vida pasaba ante sus ojos. Sentía tan calido el recuerdo de Toker y Danny en su corazón. Sentía tan vividas sus risas, tan tangibles sus abrazos, tan real el toque de sus almas en su dolido corazón...

"Pobrecito" fue lo primero que pensó cuando abrió las puertas del estudio violentamente, y vio a Vlad Masters tirado en el suelo. Inmóvil.

"Pobrecito" pensó corriendo a su lado "Pobrecito, por que no tiene a nadie" se dijo tratando de alzarlo.

-/Yo no movería a mi corderito si fuera tú/- sonrío ciber-Maddy.

-¡No seas tonta, necesit--AAH!!!- Sam soltó bruscamente a Vlad, cuando la oleada eléctrica de su transformación se activo, cambiandolo de su estado humano, al fantasmal.

Sam creyó que por un momento Vlad había despertado. Pero él no se movió. Se quedo ahí, de cara al piso sin hacer nada.

-¿¡Q-que rayos fue eso!?- Pregunto girandose confundida al holograma.

-/Bueno querida, según mis sensores, el golpe en la cabeza que sufrió mi osito enmielado daño parte de su cerebro que conecta con su medula espinal, alterando los niveles de equilibrio físico humano y fantasma de mi corderito/- dicho esto, Sam observo como Vlad regresaba de nuevo a su modo humano.

Sam palideció y se puso rápidamente de pie-¡¡Devo ir por Danny!!-

-/Eso sería innecesario/-

Sam miro desesperadamente al holograma. Esa eterna sonrisa suya, comenzaba a asustarla-¡¿Que quieres decir con eso, que se supone debo hacer?!-

-/Mi corderito no soportara mucho en este mundo humano por más tiempo/ - sonrío y un reloj holográficos apareció a su derecha, en una cuenta regresiva de 7 minuto-/A mi cielito sólo le quedan 6 minutos con 45 segundos/-

Sam palideció-¿¡P-pero por qué!?-

-/Su continua transformación esta consumiendolo completamente, y la atmósfera de este mundo sólo empeora la situación de mi conejito acaramelado/-

Sam vio como Vlad cambiaba de nuevo a su modo fantasma-Entonces, ¿Su única esperanza es la Zona Fantasma?- Pregunto dudosa al holograma.

La ciber-Maddy sonrío abiertamente y añadió -/Tienes 4 minutos con 12 segundos/- para después abrir un pasaje secreto atrás del despacho de Vlad, mostrando lo que parecía era un elevador.

Rápidamente, dos brazos mecánicos con extremidades móviles electrónicas salieron del piso y tomaron a Vlad, que estaba transformandose ahora más rápido y sin control, por debajo de las axilas y lo alzaron hacia el elevador. Sam corrió a su lado, mientras ciber-Maddy los acompañaba, con su sonrisa adornando su rostro y el tiempo agotandose.

Bajar de un nivel a otro no debió ser mucho tiempo, pero a Sam la carcomía el pensamiento de no poder ayudar a Vlad, y le pareció una eternidad.

Apenas las puertas se abrieron, los brazos salieron rápidamente seguidos de Sam, mientras las familiares puertas del Portal Fantasma se abrían.

-/Buena suerte querida/- sonrío ciber-Maddy, observando a Sam y los brazos cruzar el portal.

Sam no la escucho, sólo siguió a los brazos por inercia, ya que no sabía que más hacer. Pero al cruzar y ver el tan familiar paraje verde plástico, reacciono.

-¡Espera!¿¡Ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer!?- Pregunto girandose al portal, que para su horror, se cerro ante sus narices-¿¡Pero que rayos!?-

-/¡Hola querida!/- Sam se giro y vio como de una de las manos, surgía una luz que creaba el holograma de la cabeza de ciber-Maddy- /Espero no haberte asustado, queridita/-

Sam tuvo ganas de golpearla.

-/¡Uy! ¡La Zona fantasma, que emoción!/- Exclamo maravillada ciber-Maddy, observando a su alrededor-/¡Todo es tan verde como mi osito de azúcar!/-

Y Sam ya sentía un tic en el ojo- Si ya terminaste de divertirte, podrás decirme ¡¿Que vamos a hacer ahora con Vlad?! ¡el tiempo de seguro ya termino!-

-/En realidad, desde que entraron a la Zona Fantasma, el tiempo de mi osito acaramelado a aumentado su estabilidad/-

-¡Pero aun no deja de transformarse y no a despertado!- Objeto Sam, señalando a Vlad que aun estaba transformandose sin control y aun permanecía inconsciente -¡Dijiste que si lo traíamos aquí con eso se salvaría!-

-/Yo dije que la atmósfera terrestre aceleraba su proceso de autodestrucción, no que estar en la Zona Fantasma lo salvaría/- explico ciber-Maddy muy animada.

-¡Bien, como sea!- Dijo exasperada Sam- ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos para ayudarlo?-

-/Tienes 72 minutos con 35 segundos/-

-Bien, bueno, dime si conoces a algún fantasma que pueda ayudarlo- dijo Sam cruzada de brazos. Mirando de reojo como Vlad no dejaba de transformarse.

-/No/- dijo ciber-Maddy encantada de la vida.

Y por segunda ocasión, Sam quiso golpearla-Eres una, tú computadora buena para, te voy a, ¡AUG!-gimio furiosa observando al holograma-¡¿Entonces para que vinimos aquí en primer lugar?!-

-/Yo no dije que entraras a la Zona Fantasma, tú sola entraste queridita/-

-¡¡Deja de decirme querididita!! ¡¡Lo que debería hacer contigo es fundir cada uno de tus, er, lo que sea que tengas dentro!!- Dijo furiosa.

-/Ahora sólo tienes 70 minutos con 12 segundos queridita/- sonrío ciber-Maddy -/Te sugiero que te des prisa/-

Sam le dio una mirada peligrosa, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Suspiro hondamente y miro a su alrededor. Sin Danny para ayudarla, no estaba muy segura de poder lograrlo. Dio una mirada nerviosa a Vlad, que ahora estaba pasando de su lado fantasma al humano de nuevo.

"No puedo dejarlo morir" pensó decidida "Voy a ayudarte, no se como, pero voy a lograrlo" y vio como arriba de ellos pasa un motociclista fantasma muy familiar.

Continuara…

Hola, aquí, al fin, la actualización. Voy a subir tres caps. Porque ya los tenía, y si no los subo ahora, me arrepentiré después.

Gracias por su apoyo gente hermosa!


	5. Contenido traicionero

**Aullandole a la Luna**

-/Deberías acelerar, nos esta alcanzando/-

-¡¡Cayate y sigue disparandole!!- Le grito Sam, acelerando a toda velocidad, mientras tenía a Vlad aferrado a su cintura gracias a uno de los brazos, mientras ciber-Maddy, con ayuda del brazo que estaba libre, le disparaba a la sombra de Jhonny 13.

-/¿Y a donde vamos queridita?/- sonrío ciber Maddy dandole por fin a la sombra.

-Sólo hay alguien que puede ayudar a Vlad- le dijo Sam acelerando-... Congelación...- Murmuro para ella, deseando que el tiempo no terminara. Y dirigió el rubo hacía el planeta nevado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Si Danny supiera lo que estoy haciendo" pensaba Sam para ella, observando el reino de Congelación frente a ellos.

"Pero no voy a retractarme" se dijo decidida, sobrevolando el cielo nublado a gran velocidad. Sentía mucho frío, pero la ligera descarga eléctrica que producía Vlad a cada momento de su transformación era casi reconfortante, a pesar de que fue doloroso durante todo el viaje.

-/22 minutos con 12 segundos/-

Los dientes de Sam castañeaban tan fuerte, que apenas escucho la voz de ciber-Maddy atrás de ella.

"¡Ahí están!" Pensó aliviada, observando el palacio de Congelación. Desendio casi en empicada, y debido a que sus dedos estaban todos entumidos, no pudo controlar el freno. Ni siquiera pudo gritar.

Sólo vio blanco. Y sintió como su cuerpo salía volando por los aires. El vértigo se fue en un segundo, cuando golpeo duramente con la fría nieve.

-Ugh...- Gimió adolorida, tratando de levantarse- M-mi brazo...- Ahogo un grito, sintiendo como le punzaba terriblemente, pero apenas alzo la mirada, vio una gran lanza frente a sus ojos.

-¿Quien eres intrusa?-

-¡Esperen por favor!- Les dijo Sam poniendose de pie y olvidandose de su propio dolor por unos momentos- ¡Necesitamos ayuda, tenemos a un herido, por favor ayudenos! ¡Por favor diganle a Congelación que nos ayude!-

-Ahora te reconozco- dijo una voz al fondo, y todos le abrieron caminos. Sam sintió que el alma le regresaba. Era el Rey Congelación -Eres la amiga del Héroe, hacía tiempo que no te veía- sonrío el gran Rey.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo- sonrío ella aliviada.

-Si, es verdad- río Congelación- Por cierto, ¿Podrías decirle a tus amigos que dejen de atacar a mi gente?- Pregunto señalando atrás suyo, donde Sam vio como la cara holográfica de ciber-Maddy ordenaba a ambos brazos (que rodeaban a Vlad tirado en la nieve) que atacaran a los grandes Yetis con sus láseres plasmáticos.

Y acto seguido se ve a Sam darle una gran patada trasera al brazo que cargaba con la cabeza de ciber-Maddy.

-¡¡Deja eso tonta!! ¡¡¿Que no vez que son amigos?!!-

-/¿En cerio?/- Dijo la cabeza, y mirando a un Yeti le volvió a disparar- /¡Pero si es tan divertido queridita!/-

-¡¡Que dejes de decirme queridita!!- Grito Sam volviendola a patearla y mandandola a volar por los aires.

-Creo que con eso bastara señor- dijo uno de los guardias y miro a su líder- ¿Las destruimos para mostrar nuestra superioridad?-

-No, ella es amiga del héroe, lo a ayudado muchas veces en incontables batallas en ayuda de su mundo y del nuestro- le explico Congelación- Pero podemos quedarnos con la motocicleta-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Gracias por su ayuda- sonrío Sam, mirando su brazo como nuevo, ya sin la inchazón y el punzante dolor.

-Fue un placer- sonrío Congelación- Bueno, ahora que ya te sientes mejor, y que hemos destruido los brazos mecánicos que representaban una amenaza para la fortaleza, quisiera hacerte una pregunta- dijo en un tono serio- ¿Sabes a quien has traído?-

Sam asintió cabizbaja-Se quien es él-

-Entiendo el deseo de tu noble corazón al preocuparte por él- suspiro Congelación, observando un gran cilindro lleno de un liquido amarillo, donde reposaba el fantasma Vlad Plasmius en ropa interior.

-Pero Vlad Plasmius no lo agradecerá- le dijo serio- Intento apoderarse del infi-mapa y dominar la historia de tu mundo, libero a un peligroso fantasma climático sólo por diversión, además de atentar contra la naturaleza divina al tratar de crearse un hijo sustituto-

-¿Como te enteraste de eso?- Pregunto Sam sorprendida.

-Suelo tomar el té con los observadores de vez en cuando, siempre tienen los mejores chismes- sonrío Congelación- Pero lo que quiero decir, es que este tipo no descansará hasta tener lo que desea, sin importar quien se atraviese en su camino-

-Lo sé- suspiro Sam- Se que él es uno de los más grandes enemigos de Danny, y que no va a cambiar sólo por que lo salve- y miro a Congelación seriamente- Pero no iba a dejarlo morir, no soy como él-

El gran Rey sonrío abiertamente- Te metiste en muchos problemas para traerlo aquí jovencita, actos como este no pasan inadvertidos. Estoy seguro que crecerás dignamente-

-Gracias- sonrío Sam.

-Aun falta mucho para que Plasmius se recupere, me gustaría ofrecerte una habitación del palacio donde puedas descansar-

-Claro, muchas gracias- sonrío Sam- En verdad necesito descansar después de esta noche-

-¡Exelente!- Animo Congelación-¡Espera a probar nuestros burritos de calamar con pinzas de cangrejo fantasma! ¡Son una crujiente delicia!-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya eran altas horas en el mundo fantasma, para cuando el laboratorio quedo completamente sólo. Nada más que las maquinas que mantenían funcionando la cabina plasmática estaban ahí.

Y fue sólo por eso, que Vlad Masters decidió abrir los ojos, ahora que ya nadie estaba para detenerlo.

-Así que estoy de nuevo cerca del Infi-Mapa- sonrío Vlad, haciendose intangible y atravesando el cilindro que hasta hace pocas horas, le había sanado rápidamente y sin problemas.

Vlad sonrío malignamente, y salio de laboratorio, flotando sombríamente en su estado intangible. Conocía bien el lugar, ya en una ocasión Congelación lo había tenido ahí, cuando tomo el Infi-Mapa por primera vez.

Y esta era una segunda oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

Atravesó los muros, evitando ser visto por los guardias que rondaban los pasillo. No tardo mucho en encontrar la sala principal, después de pasar unos horribles dibujos en honor a Danny... Al parecer a esos idiotas se les había pasado el pequeño e insignificante de talle de que ¡ÉL TAMBIÉN ESTUVO AHÍ Y QUE SIN ÉL DANNY NO HUBIESE GANADO!... También otro fantasma tuvo el honor de cooperar, pero eso es irrelevante, por que ¡SIN ÉL, EL INCREÍBLE Y PODEROSO VLAD PLASMIUS, NADA SE HUBIESE HECHO!

Tomo nota mental de eliminar a todos esos idiotas peludos luego.

Primero era en Infi-Mapa.

Apenas atravesó el umbral, pudo ver el pedestal que guardaba el más grande tesoro de ese reino congelado. Ahí estaba, bajo una resplandeciente luz, reposaba el Infi-Mapa.

Pero no era tan tonto como para no saber que todo eso era una trampa. Vlad unio sus manos y creo potentes rayos plasmáticos, los cuales lanzo en todas direcciones.

Súbitamente surgidos de la anda, varios de los Yetis evitaron algunos de esos rayos. Aparentemente habían estado ocultos a su visión. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Oh, vamos mis queridos amigos- sonrío Vlad envuelto en su capa-¿No pensarán esconderse por siempre, verdad?-

-No te llevaras el mapa- dijo Congelación, surgiendo de las sombras, junto con varios soldados que apuntaban a Vlad directamente con sus armas.

-Por favor, no esperaban que de verdad cayera en esta absurda trampa ¿O sí?-sonrío Vlad.

-Hasta el momento a funcionado bien- sonrío Congelación- Sabía que tu ambición no esperaría, y que saldrías de tu curación apenas pudieras moverte Plasmius- lo miro seriamente y añadió- Rindete, somos más ay aun no estás completamente curado, en tu estado no eres rival para nosotros-

-Eso ya lo veremos- sonrío Vlad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam se levanto de golpe cuando escucho fuertes ruidos fuera de su habitación.

-¡Vlad!- Se dijo saltando de la cama y tomando su ropa-¡Devi suponer esto!- se riño cambiandose la pijama y apresurandose para salir

Apenas se coloco la ultima de sus botas, Sam cruzo el umbral de su habitación. Miro el pasillo y lo vio desierto. Salio de inmediato y se dirigió al lugar donde seguramente estaba Vlad. La sala del Infi-Mapa.

Y no estuvo equivocada, vio a varios guardias corriendo en la misma dirección que ella, uno de ellos sonrío al verla y le paso una de sus armas sin decir nada. Sam le sonrío abiertamente y agradeció ser conocida como la amiga guerrera de el salvador del mundo Fantasma, Danny Phantom.

-¿Hace cuanto que están peleando?- Pregunto Sam al yeti que le había pasado una de sus armas, mientras corrían junto con los demás rubo al cuarto del Infi-Mapa.

-No más de 10 minutos- le contesto el gran yeti, y giraron en una curva, sólo para ser golpeados por una onda de energía que los lanzo contra la pared.

-¿Que rayos...?- Sam apenas logro medio incorporarse, vio a Vlad doblar un pasillo adelante de ella -¡Eso si que no idiota!- Gruño tomando el arma que cargaba y corriendo tras él- ¡No vas a escapar!-

A Sam le pareció que alguien le llamaba. Pero estaba muy aturdida aun por el golpe, y apenas podía ver la silueta de Vlad unos metros antes de ella. Sam sólo pensaba en detener a Vlad, porque fue ella quien lo había llevado al hogar del Infi-Mapa. Todo lo que estaba pasandoera su culpa.

Y aun cuando su cuerpo estuviera vagamente conciente, y su andar fuera torpe, ella no se rendiría. No que ría ver los ojos de Danny cuando se enterara de todo esto. No soportaría ver la misma mirada de decepción que ponían sus padres cada vez que la veían.

No, no podría soportar ver esa mirada en Danny o Toker.

Simplemente no.

Y eso encendió todos sus sentidos.

-¡Oye viejo chiflado!-

-¡Que no soy viejo!- Se giro Vlad molesto, y apenas evadió un disparo que iba directo a su cabeza. Pero el rayo le dio a la pared y la hizo estallar en pedazos.

Una fuerte briza congelante llego del exterior y lleno el pasillo donde Vlad y Sam estaban. Rápidamente él trato de girarse y huir por el boquete de la pared que estaba a escaso metro y medio de su lado derecho, pero Sam le corto el camino con un disparo.

-¡Detente ahora mismo y rindete!- Le ordeno Sam apuntandole con su arma.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es la pequeña Samantha- sonrío Vlad, envolviendose en su capa-Que sorpresa verte aquí niña-

-Dejate de juegos- gruño Sam sin dejar de apuntarle-¡No voy a dejar que escapes! ¡Congelación y su gente se encargarán de ti!-

Vlad sonrió con burla- Pero mi niña, deberías cuidarte tú. Porque yo soy un fantasma en uso completo de mis poderes, y me temo, que tú sólo eres una adolecente con un arma, y sin refuerzos- le dijo, y señalo tras ella.

Sam miro de reojo, que el largo pasillo por el que había corrido estaba ahora cerrado por una gran pared de metal.

Ahora entendía, seguramente había sido Congelación quien la había llamado para gritarle que no corriera por ese pasillo ya que pensaban encerrar a Vlad ahí.

Sam se pateo mentalmente en el trasero. Pero se giro y miro a Vlad con decisión- ¿Y eso que?- Le espeto y cargo un nuevo disparo-Aun así, no te dejare huir. Yo te traje aquí, y es mi responsabilidad detenerte-

Vlad pareció sorprendido por unos segundos, pero reaccionó y miro con molestía a Sam- O eres muy valiente, ó muy tonta- le dijo, y concentro plasma en sus manos.

-Eso ya lo veremos- le dijo Sam y disparo.

Continuara…

Hola, van 2 de 3, ahora mismo subo el siguiente :)


	6. Continua la función

**Aullandole a la Luna**

-Parece que la chica se esta defendiendo bien- sonrío Congelación, mientras su gente abría una de las varías puertas metálicas que cerraban el pasillo por donde Sam había corrido tras Vlad.

Desde hacía varios minutos, fuertes retumbos y sonidos agudos de disparos resonaban por todo el castillo. Congelación no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba ahí dentro, pero estaba seguro que la chica estaba dando buena batalla.

-Apresúrense y abran las puertas-ordeno el Rey a su gente -Esa chica es valiente, pero sigue siendo humana... Y no se cuanto pueda soportar con Plasmius, aun cuando él no esta del todo recuperado-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam evadió un disparo de plasma, mientras de una hábil barrida, se colocaba entre Vlad y el gran boquete que daba al exterior. Por su lado, Vlad, apenas pudo evitar un disparo de ella cuando le tapo el camino. Ahora ambos estaban de extremo a extremo, y lo único que se interponía entre Vlad y su libertad, era Sam.

Y ella no pensaba dejarlo ir.

-Si así van a ser las cosas mi querida Samantha- murmuro Vlad serio-¡Pues que así sea!- Grito furico, y creo varias esferas de energía. Sam las evito y apunto justo en su cabeza.

-¡Toma esto viejo loco!-

-¡Que no soy viejo!- Gruño Vlad tras Sam, quien apenas se giro, recibió un golpe directo en el estomago.

"¡Olvide que podía dividirse!" Pensó Sam al tiempo que caía de costado en el piso, con una fuerte punzada en el estomago.

-Hora de irse- gruño Vlad, volviendo a unirse y sintiendo un fuerte mareo- Ugh, rayos, por eso no quería dividirme, ahora estoy más débil que antes. Debo irme ahora- murmuro para si, y se giro al boquete que daba a la única salida existente.

Pero apenas dio un paso, un disparo le corto. Vlad se giro y vio a Sam, jadeante y temblorosa, apuntandole vacilantemente.

-Vaya, pensé que ese golpe bastaría para quitarte del camino- dijo serio y preparando un nuevo rayo de energía.

-¿Bromeas?- Jadeo Sam -Mi estomago me punza, y este frío me cala hasta la medula, pero no voy a ponerme a llorar y decir "duele, duele"- soltó una bocanada de vapor y le apunto- Porque no voy a regresar con Danny y Toker para ver en sus miradas la misma decepción que veo en mis padres- sus ojos dentellaron peligrosamente y añadió -Así que ni muerta me rendiré-

Por un segundo, a Sam le pareció que la ira de Vlad se esfumaba. Pero sólo por un segundo.

-Ya basta de esto-dijo Vlad serio y concentro más energía. Pero en ese momento, la gran puerta metálica que bloqueaba el pasillo, se abrió sorpresivamente.

Sam, sonrío al ver a Congelación y su gente. Pero apenas y fue por un segundo, ya que en su descuido, Vlad aprovecho y la sujeto por detrás.

-¡Atrás o la niña lo pagará!- Les previno Vlad, sujetando el cuello de la chica en una llave, y apuntandole con el brazo libre directo al rostro, ya con una descarga de energía preparada.

-¡Nadie se mueva!- Ordeno Congelación -Si la lastimas Plasmius, sera tú fin, eso te lo aseguro- le gruño el gran Rey, rabioso de la impotencia.

-¡Sueltame viejo loco!- Forcejeo Sam sin mucho éxito.

-¡Que no soy viejo!- Le espeto Vlad, acercandose a la apertura de la pared, mirando fijamente a los Yeti que estaban listos para el mínimo descuido de su parte.

Apenas estuvo un paso de hueco, Vlad, se alzo en el aire, y aun usando a Sam de escudo.

-¡Bueno, pues gracias por todo!- Sonrío Vlad, y dejo caer a Sam.

-¡AAAAAH!-

-¡NO!- Grito Congelación, corriendo a atraparla. Consiguiendolo en una hábil barrida.

-¡Uf! A estado cerca- sonrío el gran Rey tirado de pecho sobre la nieve y mirando a Sam temblar entre sus brazos y con los ojos húmedos -¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupado.

-¡¡ESE MALDITO BASTARDO!!- Grito Sam furiosa, y se levanto de un sólo brinco.

-Supongo que ya estas bien- sonrío con pena el gran Rey.

-No lo voy a dejar escapar- siseo ella furiosa, mirando a todos lados.

-Es mejor que te calmes- sonrío Congelación, poniendose de pie y limpiandose la nieve -Al menos no se llevo el Infi-Mapa, además, has mostrado gran valor, me sorprendió que pudieras dar---

BRO-OOOM, BROOM

-¿Eh?-Congelación alzo la mirada, y vio a Sam acelerando la motocicleta en la que había llegado.

-¡¡No dejare que se lleve el infi-Mapa!!-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡NO, ESPERA NO SE LO...!!.... Llevo....- Y sin más, Congelación vio como Sam se perdió en el horizonte.

-¡Muy bien, perfecto!- Gruño el Rey Yeti, mirando muy molesto a su gente-¿¡A quien se le olvido guardar la motocicleta!?- Pregunto con una venita en la frente.

Y todos los guardias se señalaron mutuamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Rayos...- Gimió Vlad, apenas manteniendose a flote- Dividirme redujo la poca energía que me quedaba, esa mocosa buena para na---

BROOOM, BROOOM

-¿Eh? ¿Y ese ruido?- Vlad se giro, y sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos.

-¡Hola viejo!- Sonrío Sam, y lo último que Vlad vio, fue negro y un montón de estrellitas. Seguido de una sensación de vértigo muy rápida y muy descendente. Y que termino con un gran golpe en su espalda, que lo hizo rebotar dos veces antes de caer de cara con algo muy duro.

Apenas abrió sus ojos, lo noto todo verde. Después vio algo frente a él. Era el monstruo más horrible que hubiese visto, no, eran dos, no, tres ¿O cuatro?.

-¡Ahora estamos a mano maldito viejo loco!- La voz del monstruo también era horrible y desagradable. ¡Oh, no! Ahora esa cosa lo estaba tocando. Rayos. Como le dolía el cuerpo... Maldito monstruo... Y maldita esa ...- Tonta niña Samantha...- Gimió.

Noto apenas como el monstruo le miraba con furia -¡Que deje de decirme Samantha!-

Continuara…

Ok, asta aquí termino por ahora. Gracias por todo! Ya mencione que son hermosos, pero me gusta repetirlo… son hermosos ;)


End file.
